thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puddin' in the Trap
Puddin' In The Trap is a rap made by Bitch Puddin' and has currently become his theme song (by Jabari). It features his brother, Mace in the song. Lyrics ''Hook: Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap 1: Bitch Puddin' That bitch been did him That bitch been popped off And since he ain't tryna give it up, he get flipped off Man she pop that pussy Bitch, bust it open He'll spend a couple thou' just to fuck that pussy Flip 'em off, no jokin' Since his name Hulk Hogan Hate all niggas even mixed, but they got real big dicks She be spittin' crack 'Cause we in the trap If you don't wanna get hit, keep away your bat Hook: Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap 2: Mace Kahn Okay now Bitchy, Bitchy, Bitchy, you ain't got no kidney Got a new niece her name "Chicky", every man give her a hickey If I weren't rappin', I be smackin' If I weren't smackin', I be bitchin' If I weren't bitchin' I'd be killin' it, period I ain't got no hobby, but my wishes be real tricky Got my niece on molly we be fuckin' loud and drinking Got my hair cut so you can see what I thinkin' If you know me then you know I been thinking Macy's Money, thousands, Ro Ro Kahn and Bowser A vacation home, started from our Kahn Palace No weave killer, causing me to choke her Acee Ace 8, told 'em Macee Mace's thousand, yass Hook: Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap Bridge: Bitch, bitch, what you say about this? Fuck you hoe, Notorious Biatch Hoe don't get hit, I'll swing off of this bitch Fuck you hoe, I will end yo damn life Bitch, bitch, what you say about this? Fuck you hoe, Notorious Biatch Hoe don't get hit, I'll swing off of this bitch Fuck you hoe, I will end yo damn life Hook: Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap ''3: Bitch Puddin' Bitch, I'll burn up Texas, bitch I'll shoot up A-town Then I fuck in Chi-town, to Miami shut it down Fuck that New Orleans, Kill L.A. and The Bay Shoot New York, Philly, and the damn DMV Shoot that Detroit Player, fuck that North/South Kat Oh no hoe, Pittsburgh, shoot St. Louis on deck Fuck Delaware, Connecticut, and New Jersey got Chica's dick Shoot Queens Brooklyn and yeah they dying Fuck Bronx Harlem and Staten Island ''Hook: Pussy ain't shit, and it sho'll ain't Chica's A hundred prosti-bitches all try to freak her It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap It's Puddin' in the trap, Pud, Puddin' in the trap Bridge:'' Bitch, bitch, what you say about this? Fuck you hoe, Notorious Biatch Hoe don't get hit, I'll swing off of this bitch Fuck you hoe, I will end yo damn life Bitch, bitch, what you say about this? Fuck you hoe, Notorious Biatch Hoe don't get hit, I'll swing off of this bitch Fuck you hoe, I will end yo damn life